


pumpkins scream in the dead of night

by ace_corvid



Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friends being Cute, Gen, Not very spooky but consider: i dont care, Prompt Fic, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, They're best friends DC, Timkon isn't focus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Justice are canon king, Your Honour I love them, fuck the 2019 run all my homies hate the 2019 run, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: They all looked between Bart's two actually pretty well carved pumpkins and Conner's half-finished passing resemblance. Tim muttered something about the S shield apparently not being that easy to carve after all.“My pumpkin would beat all your pumpkins in a fight.” Conner said, with all the confidence of someone who has completely misplaced it.“My pumpkins would kick the shit out of your pumpkin.” Bart replied, like it was totally obvious. Looking at the state of Conner's pumpkin, maybe it was.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978783
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162
Collections: TDC's Unlucky Thirteen





	pumpkins scream in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **Pumpkins** / Return from the dead
> 
> Day 6!! nearly a week in!! after a couple of days of angst and spooky, i figured i'd do something a bit more lighthearted to give y'all a break, so take some young justice being wholesome. and i hadn't done some timkon yet and i like really needed to.
> 
> title from this is halloween from the nightmare before christmas

“This is so dumb.” Tim shoved his face into his hands. His hands which were still holding a carving knife.

“It's not dumb.” Cassie insisted, eyeing the knife with vague concern. When she warily took it out of his hands, he immediately tried to get it back, failed miserably, and replaced it in his hands with a batarang.

“No, he's right.” Anita said sagely, still drawing out the design for her pumpkin. “It's a little dumb.”

Bart grinned from where he was sat on the couch, cross legged with a second pumpkin sat on his lap, doodling a flash logo on it while the first was on the floor next to him, lit. “We've done dumber things.”

“You're just upset because you can't do the Robin logo.” Cassie said flatly. Cissie snorted beside her, scooping out pumpkin guts at the table. Tim guffawed.

“Uh, hell yeah I am.” He didn't even bother denying it. “Robin is way cooler than Batman. But here I am, drawing the Batman logo. Because of you.”

“We agreed that we were doing Justice League Heroes. Robin isn't Justice League, last time I checked.” Cassie sniffed, seemingly unbothered.

“Also, it would be charitable to call that a _bat,_ mon _._ ” Anita snickered, taking a look at his pumpkin. Tim held it closer to his chest like a baby in response and glared at her, sticking his tongue out.

“Your Green Lantern symbol doesn't look much better, Anita.” Tim said, challenge in his voice, but Anita didn't rise to the bait. And if she cut the pumpkin with her Empress Stick a little harder, that was no ones business but her own. Even if she looked a little murderous while doing it.

“We're not exactly a bastion of artistic abilities to begin with.” Cissie muttered under her breath, taking stock of her Green Arrow pumpkin. There was a chance it may resemble the logo more if it got ran over. Twice. Violently.

“We've saved the world.” Cassie deadpanned, looking a little defensive of her Wonder Woman sigil. “We have other talents to make up for it, surely.”

“I don't think we do.” Cissie said, exaggeratedly looking at Anita's pumpkin and grimacing while Anita scowled.

“Y'all are so dramatic. It's not that hard.” Kon chuckled at them. Tim squinted at this boyfriend with a hell of a lot of unwarranted menace.

“You got the S Shield. The S Shield is _easy._ ”

“It is _not_ easy.”

“It _so is-_ ” Tim shot back.

“Boys, boys.” Cassie cut in, voice tired, like she'd heard this argument so many times. “You're both pretty.”

They both glared at her, but they also both shut up.

“It's not about the art, anyway.” Anita left a knife sticking out her pumpkin while she used her hands to talk. “It's about the bonding.”

“Sounds like something someone who's pumpkin looked shit would say.” Tim muttered bitterly, and Kon chortled.

Anita wrenched her knife out of her pumpkin.

“I mean I love bonding.” Tim said quickly. “I just feel so connected to you guys right now.”

“That's what I thought you said.” Anita rolled her eyes, going back to carving her pumpkin.

“It's fun!” Greta piped up. She'd been pretty quiet for most of the day today; she had a habit of not mentioning when she was having an off day because she didn't want to ruin things. They'd been trying to get her to stop, but sometimes she still fell on old ways. “I feel like I haven't bonded with you guys in a while!”

Ok, that's a lie. She fell asleep on Bart's lap during a team movie marathon no even two nights ago.

“Greta, I'd die for you.” Tim said solemnly, hacking away at his dumb bat.

“Please don't.” Greta clutched at her Aquaman pumpkin a little harder.

“Too late, I'm gonna.” He insisted before Conner cuffed him over the back of the head.

“You can't die.” Conner said argumentatively. “I need my boyfriend to be my arm candy when I get my award for best pumpkin ever carved in the fucking time continuum.”

“Oh, well in _that_ case.” Tim drawled.

“Nah Tim, it's OK, you can die if you want.” Bart said, a bit too blasé about the whole situation for Tim's liking. “Conner's not gonna need you, because he's not gonna get that award. I will.”

“There is no award?” Cissie's impeccable logic fell on deaf ears. She was promptly ignored.

They all looked between Bart's two actually pretty well carved pumpkins and Conner's half-finished passing resemblance. Tim muttered something about the S shield apparently not being that easy after all.

“My pumpkin would beat all your pumpkins in a fight.” Conner said, with all the confidence of someone who has completely misplaced it.

“My pumpkins would kick the shit out of your pumpkin.” Bart replied, like it was totally obvious. Looking at the state of Conner's pumpkin, maybe it was.

“Quality over quantity.” Conner snapped back with a wolfish grin.

“Tell that to my pumpkin army.” Bart blurred, and suddenly he had five flash pumpkins surrounding him, like an extremely weird hyper specific shrine. Conner considered his array of pumpkins and then grumpily went back to carving his defeated pumpkin. Bart fist pumped the air and took a victory lap that literally no one could see.

“I think I could potentially be a surprise challenger.” Tim turned around his... bat pumpkin? It had been carved out with a batarang, so maybe it counted.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Greta. Tim tried to pout, but his smile got in the way.

“Tim, honey.” Cassie laughed. Anita was in hysterics beside her.

Cissie elbowed him in his ribs, and Tim scrambled away from her and into his boyfriends lap. She had elbows like razor blades, and he wasn't here for that. She rolled her eyes and pushed at his arm instead while he laughed breathlessly.

“I don't think it's that bad Tim.” Cissie said, shrugging and grinning in equal measure.

She _wouldn't_ think it was that bad. Tim had seen her Green Arrow Pumpkin. Yikes.

“This is Gay Man and Lesbian solidarity.” Tim declared, with pumpkin in his hair.

Cissie eyed him up and down. “I'm not siding with you. I was just saying.”

“And why won't you side with me?”

“I don't side with the losing team.”

“Wow, OK then. Jesus Christ, that knife in your hand would have hurt less.” Tim placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “Never mind, Greta will be on my team instead, won't you Greta?”

There was a split second where everything was quiet as Greta looked him dead in the eyes.

“No.”

“God _dammit._ ”

“I'll side with you babe.” Conner wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck while Bart gagged. Tim took a long look at Conner's pumpkin and sighed dramatically.

“I think I'm good, thanks.” Tim muttered. Conner paused and bit him instead, and Tim bubbled into shrieking giggles, flailing a little and accidentally knocking over his pumpkin.

His awful, awful bat-o-lantern, fell to the ground in slow motion. He gasped as it hit the floor and broke into unrecognisable pieces. Not that it had been that recognisable in the first place, but it was the principal of the thing, really.

Cassie snorted, and then smothered it, covering her mouth guiltily but still laughing anyway, like the filthy traitor she was. But she just set them all off. Soon enough everyone was laughing yet again.

“I was _right._ ” Tim hissed. “This was so dumb. I hate you all.”

Bart handed him another pumpkin. “No you don't.” He winked.

God damn it. He was right. Tim _didn't_ hate them.

But he did hate that fucking bat pumpkin.

**Author's Note:**

> your honour they're my fAVOURITES
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
